Copyright Notice
.COPYRGT. Copyright 1997, William Zarillo and John P. Diamond, Jr. All rights reserved. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the USPTO patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.